Syn's Sin
by rascalkitty
Summary: syn gets drunk one night and asks Nykirian for a ride home...boyxboy dont like dont complain and dont read obviously


Syn's Sin

Dammit, Syn was drunker than he usually was. He stumbled into Nykirian's house, cursing at the lopinas that swamped him. He finally shoved the little pests away and headed to the bathroom.

"Nice of you to come back." A voice said sarcastically behind him.

Syn turned around and rolled his eyes. "Why yes, my dear sire. I would have returned home sooner had it not been for the opposite sex controlling me… Screw it; I was out having fun, boo hoo." Syn replied back.

"You do remember that we have a mission tomorrow?" Nykirian replied, changing the subject.

"Of course I do. I only work well when I'm drunk, you know that Kip." Syn lazily replied. "Why don't you loosen up and have at least one drink with me?"

Nykirian rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and went to the kitchen. Syn followed close behind, loving the fact that he was going to have another drink. He grinned when he saw Nykirian pull out the hard liquor.

"Party tonight!" Syn said jokingly. He laughed as Nykirian glared at him. "What, am I not allowed to have a little fun?"  
"In my opinion, you had enough fun tonight, dumb fuck." Nykirian mumbled. He poured each of them a glass. "Here." He handed Syn's his and watched as the man gulped half of it down.

Nykirian sipped his slowly, not daring to do what Syn had just done, only an idiot would copy an idiot.

Syn looked at his half-full glass and sighed. Nykirian looked up and almost cursed. Syn was thinking of Mara, his ex-wife who had turned him into the authorities and left with his son. Nykirian filled Syn's glass up again.

"Hey, Kip, have you ever wondered why I fell in love?" Syn started mumbling.

"No, and I don't want to hear it." Nykirian replied.

"Then find something to take my mind off of her. I'll do anything to get her out of my head, even if it's just for a night."  
Nykirian smiled on the inside. This was his chance. He could finally embrace the man he secretly loved. Nykirian walked around the bar towards Syn. He took his glasses off, revealing bright green human eyes that contradicted his Andorian fangs. Syn stared dumbly at Nykirian, not processing what was happening or what Nykirian was doing. Nykirian saw this and approached, kneeling on the floor in front of the sitting Syn. He unbuckled Syn's belt and paused, looking up at Syn for permission to continue. Syn dumbly nodded, he let the alcohol take over, allowing his body to do things he would never have dreamed of doing. Nykirian unzipped Syn's pants, releasing a small erection; he smiled, knowing that in a few minutes he would have a proper reaction out of Syn.

He cupped Syn's member, stroking it softly. He smiled as Syn let out a groan. Nykirian then took Syn into his mouth, his tongue stroking the vein on the bottom of Syn's now growing erection. Nykirian nibbled at the tip and then started sucking and licking. Syn pushed Nykirian's head down; forcing him to engulf all of Syn. Nykirian smiled and pulled off of Syn with a tiny pop. He stood up and sat down on Syn's lap, embracing him. His tongue made contact with Syn's bottom lip and entered Syn's mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, fighting for dominance.

Syn started unbuttoning Nykirian's shirt, running his hands over the scarred alabaster skin. His hands came in contact with silky white blonde hair. As Syn started unbraiding Nykirian's hair, Nykirian undid his pants, releasing his enlarged member. Syn broke the kiss to look at Nykirian's erection. He whistled, never had he seen a cock get that big. He placed his hand on it at laughed at Nykirian's moan of pleasure. He slowly took off Nykirian's pants, giving him a hand job. When Syn had Nykirian's pants off, he slid his hand to Nykirian's entrance. Nykirian jumped at the contact, blushing at the unexpectedness of Syn being seme. He started grinding his hips, making Syn become larger. As Syn started fingering Nykirian's entrance, he pushed Nykirian onto the counter, face down. Syn continued to pump Nykirian's erection and fingering his entrance. He sank to his knees and licked on of Nykirian's cheeks. He smiled as Nykirian shivered. Syn moved his tongue to Nykirian's entrance and licked it. Nykirian moaned, bucking his hips at the new sensation. Syn stood up, not wanting to wait anymore; he entered Nykirian with a hard thrust, groaning at the tightness now surrounding his enlarged member. Nykirian arched his back, trembling.

Syn waited for Nykirian to get used to the feeling of having another man inside him, and then started thrusting slowly at first then quickly as he hit Nykirian's sweet spot. He moaned as Nykirian screamed out in pleasure every time Syn hit his sweet spot. Syn shuddered as Nykirian tightened around him. Syn thrusted a few more times, riding out Nykirian's orgasm. As Nykirian released, Syn released inside of him, filling him to the brim with his cum. He started to move out of Nykirian when the hybrid pushed him all the way onto the counter. He straddled the shocked Syn, riding him slowly. He moaned at the new found pleasure. Syn put his hands on Nykirian's hips, guiding them through every thrust. Syn got more excited with this new position that he came two more times inside of Nykirian, filling him up.

Nykirian came for the last time on top of Syn, squirting sticky white cum over both their chests. Syn sat up and whispered something into Nykirian's ear. Nykirian got off of him in an instant and ran up to his bedroom, cursing himself.

Syn smiled as he followed his new lover to his room. Syn was elated; he had not only succeeded in getting Nykirian to blush but in also getting to fuck him. And it all had started with a few words,

"I'm not drunk and neither are you, dumbass."


End file.
